


Family

by thejollymilano



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: Drax reflects on the deaths of his wife and daughter, and sees a new family forming through the Guardians.





	Family

Camaria was too young, too innocent to die. Ovette was, in his eyes, the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes on. They were happy, the three of them. As long as they had each other, his small family would be just fine.

But then the Kree arrived. And everything changed.

His beloved wife and daughter, his whole world, were slaughtered in front of him by that monstrosity known as Ronan.

 _Ronan_.  _He_  was the one who murdered the love of his life and his child.  _He_  was the one who  _laughed_ while killing them.  _He_  will be the one to pay, and Drax would make sure of it.

For the next while, Drax spent his time searching for the one responsible for the succumbing of his family. He tracked down Kree fighters and killed them after asking the location of Ronan, which he never did get. Even after Nova Prime and the Kree signed a peace treaty, he wouldn’t back down when it came to getting revenge for his family.

But one day the Nova Corps found out and saw what he was doing. Long story short, they were not impressed and threw him in the Kyln for murder and grievous bodily harm. Eventually, he met a man who called himself Star-Lord and who slept with an Askavarian, a talking “rodent” and a humanoid tree, and one of Thanos’s daughters,  _Gamora_. All he wanted to do was kill her in a temporary replacement for Ronan. The Star-Lord man, or as the small talking creature called him, Quill, talked him out of it. And the next day, while the rest of that oddball group was escaping, Drax seized his chance to be released of that irksome confinement.

Not long after did they kill Ronan and form the team known as the “Guardians of the Galaxy.” Drax still thought about his wife and child every night, however, he started seeing something  _new_  forming, which wasn’t an urge for revenge: a family. A new family - that sounded strange to him as he repeated it in his head. But no matter how much he tried to resist the truth of what was happening, their small team of misfits was growing closer each passing day.

‘ _No, fool. Ovette and Camaria - they were your family_ ,’ he thought sadly one day while he was sharpening his knives, before he heard a bickering battle unfold from the front of the ship.

“ _Dammit! Not this song again!”_

“ _Oh shut it, Rocket. It’s a classic!”_

_“You say that about every frickin’ song!”_

_“And they all are! Just shut up and appreciate ‘em.”_

“Cease your yammering,” Drax said as he entered the area.

“Yes,  _dad_ ,” Rocket said sarcastically. Drax froze and it was then that the raccoonoid realized what he did.

He hadn’t been called “dad” or “father” in a long time. Not since Camaria passed away.

“Rocket,” Gamora hissed.

“I am Groot.”

“I  _know,_ ” Rocket looked over at Drax some-what sympathetically. “You cool, man?”

“How can I be cold? It’s very warm in here,” Drax stated.

“See? He’s fine,” Rocket rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. A few moments passed before a new song came over the speaker.

“What, no comment on this song and yet you make fun of the _Jackson 5_?” Peter teased Rocket.

“Hey I never said anything ‘bout Southern Nights! And that Jackson 5 band ain’t so bad,” he grumbled the last part. “That was just the fith time you’ve played that song today is all.”

“ _Awe_ ,” Quill smirked and looked over at Gamora. “I think my music is robbing off on him.”

“Shut it,” Rocket grumbled again.

“I am Groot!”

Drax, who continued to watch the commotion in a comfortable silence, smiled warmly.

He still wants revenge for his wife and daughter. He will always love them, forever. But maybe, just maybe, he could allow himself to consider these folks as his  _new_  family.

And he was going to do  _everything_  he possibly could to protect his family.

**END.**


End file.
